1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of and an apparatus for indicating a remaining fuel quantity for vehicles, which are designed to digitally indicate an amount of fuel remaining in the fuel tank of a vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Remaining fuel quantity meters which have heretofore been installed in vehicles are generally designed so that the position of a float on the surface of fuel in a fuel tank is transmitted to a fuel-sender by way of a cam and the current flowing through a resistance wire wound on a bimetal is limited by the resistance value of the fuel-sender, thereby causing the indication of the bimetal to correspond to the remaining fuel quantity.
However, this type of remaining fuel quantity meter has a disadvantage of causing an abrupt change in the level of fuel in the fuel tank at a sudden transition time, e.g., at the time of starting, stopping or sharp turning movement of the vehicle. Another disadvantage is that particularly when the vehicle is turning such as when running along an interchange of an expressway, as shown in the fuel level variation diagram of FIG. 1a (the ordinate represents the fuel level H and the abcissa represents the elapsed time T), the indicated value of the fuel-sender is positioned near the empty end or the full end of the gage, thus failing to indicate the accurate remaining fuel quantity, and, in particular, the indicated value is subject to considerable variations in cases where the remaining fuel quantity is displayed digitally. The present invention has been made with a view to eliminating the foregoing disadvantages of the prior art methods.